


How Has Your Day Been Progressing?

by Aedriane



Category: Bandom, POLYSICS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: In which Hayashi wonders how everyone's days have been.Textfic written as part of an Polysics AI/Android AU.





	How Has Your Day Been Progressing?

POLY-1: Hey Kayo.  
POLY-1: Kaaaayo.  
POLY-4: Yes?  
POLY-1: Today was great, right?  
POLY-1: Right??  
POLY-4: The concert?  
POLY-1: ...Well, yes.  
POLY-1: But everything else, too!  
POLY-4: Today was...successful.  
POLY-1: But did you have fun?  
POLY-4: Fun was...successful.  
POLY-1: :D!!!

\---

POLY-1: Fumi.  
POLY-1: Hey Fumi.  
POLY-1: Fumi...?  
POLY-5: What?  
POLY-1: ...Did today not go well for you?  
POLY-5: Nah, today was great. Why?  
POLY-1: I dunno.  
POLY-1: You've just been pretty quiet.  
POLY-5: I'm just...processing things.  
POLY-1: What things?  
POLY-5: Alone.  
POLY-1: Oh, okay.

\---

POLY-1: Heeeey Yano.  
POLY-6: Hayashi.  
POLY-1: Wow, that was quick.  
POLY-1: How was today?  
POLY-6: Better.  
POLY-1: Better than...?  
POLY-6: Most days.  
POLY-1: Ah, okay.  
POLY-1: That's great!

\---

POLY-6: Hayashi?  
POLY-1:   
POLY-5: Hey, Hayashi...  
POLY-1:   
POLY-4: Hayashi...?  
POLY-4: Are you there?  
POLY-1:   
POLY-1 Could Not Connect...  
POLY-1 Launching Vocoder Code...  
POLY-6: Vocoder Code?  
POLY-5: What the hell?  
POLY-4: ...Hayashi has it, too?


End file.
